1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in certain embodiments to instructional hygiene devices, including devices that provide an instruction to a user regarding operation and use of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies indicate that many people, especially children, do not properly employ commonly used hygiene devices, such as toothbrushes and dentifrices. To overcome this problem, some have employed musical entertainment devices and timers to motivate users to comply with well-established protocols. However, the usefulness of these devices is questionable at best, especially when used by pediatric users. Therefore, there still exists a need for an instructional hygiene device that provides an instruction to a user regarding proper device use and operation.